Consequently, the subject of the invention is a method for configuring a telecommunication system comprising at least one sending entity and at least one receiving entity, said sending and receiving entities implementing a step for transmission of data transported on at least one physical channel, said at least one physical channel transmitting a transport channel composite under formation and having its own maximum physical rate offered by said at least one physical channel, said transport channel composite comprising at least two transport channels, said data transmission step being preceded by a data processing procedure for each of said transport channels, said data processing procedure comprising at least one rate matching step, said rate matching step transforming a number of symbols before said rate matching step into a number of symbols after said rate matching step, said number of symbols after said rate matching step being obtained approximately by multiplying said number of symbols before said rate matching step by a rate matching ratio specific to each of said at least two transport channels, said transport channel composite having a number of symbols approximately equal to the algebraic sum of the numbers of symbols in the transport channels after the corresponding rate matching steps in said processing procedures for a period common to said processing procedures,
characterized in that it comprises the following successive steps:
a step for determining, from at least one of said entities,
for each of said processing procedures, a first parameter related to the rate matching, said first parameter being proportional to said rate matching ratio, and
for all said processing procedures, a second parameter representing said maximum physical rate;
a transmission step for said first and second parameters determined from at least one of said entities, called the first entity, to another of said entities, called the second entity; and
a step in which at least said second entity determines the variation between the number of symbols after said rate matching step and the number of symbols before said rate matching step, for each of said processing procedures, starting from one of said first and second transmitted parameters, such that the maximum rate of said transport channel composite obtained does not cause an overshoot of said maximum physical rate of said at least one physical channel.
Note that data blocks to which the rate matching step 118 is applicable are the coded blocks originating from the channel encoding step 108 (see FIG. 1).
According to one important characteristic of the invention, said step in which the variation between the number of symbols after said rate matching step and the number of symbols before said rate matching step is determined starting from one of said first and second transmitted parameters includes at least some of the following steps:
a step in which a temporary variation is calculated for each of said data block types starting from said first and second parameters and said number of symbols before said rate matching step;
a correction step of said temporary variations for all said transport format combinations, such that a temporary rate of the composite, said temporary rate resulting from said temporary variations, does not cause an overshoot of said maximum physical. rate for the all said transport format combinations, said correction step being called the global correction step;
a step in which final variations are determined.
Another subject of the invention is a configuration apparatus of the type comprising at least means of transmitting data transported on at least one physical channel, said at least one physical channel transmitting a transport channel composite under formation and with a maximum physical rate offered by said at least one physical channel, said transport channel composite comprising at least two transport channels, said apparatus comprising a data processing module comprising at least rate matching means for each of said transport channels, said rate matching means transforming a number of input symbols to said rate matching means into a number of output symbols from said rate matching means obtained approximately by multiplying said number of input symbols by a rate matching ratio specific to said at least one transport channel concerned, said transport channel composite having a number of symbols approximately equal to the algebraic sum of the numbers of transport channel symbols originating from the corresponding rate matching means in said processing modules for a period common to said processing.
characterized in that it comprises:
means of determining a first parameter related to the rate matching proportional to said rate matching ratio for each of said processing modules, and a second parameter representative of said maximum physical rate for the set of said processing modules, from at least one of said entities;
means of transmitting said first and second determined parameters from at least one of said entities called the first entity, to another of said entities called the second entity; and
means by which at least said second entity determines the variations between the number of output symbols from and the number of input symbols to said rate matching means starting from said first and second transmitted parameters, for each of said processing modules, such that the maximum rate obtained for said transport channel composite does not cause an overshoot of said maximum physical rate of said at least one physical channel.
The invention will be better understood after reading the following description which is given solely as an example and which is given with reference to the attached drawings including FIGS. 3 to 5 which represent the different methods of calculating the variations ΔNk according to the invention, and FIG. 6 represents a step in which the temporary variations are partially corrected.